


Perhaps A Beautiful Thing

by eraleon



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pokemon
Genre: M/M, Oh yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraleon/pseuds/eraleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well that was abrupt, Steven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps A Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I wrote with a friend of mine on our blogs! It was written a long time ago, but it's nice to revisit things every now and then.

“Wallace, I need your advice– You know better about romance than me, after all.”  A slight pause with a clearing of the throat. 

“Why do you wish to know about romance? I never thought of you to be the romantic.”

The Champion righted himself, and with his friend’s full attention would he finally speak up.

“What do you do when you’re not sure to tell your true feelings to someone?”

Well that was abrupt, Steven.  
  
To say the least — the gym leader wasn’t expecting those words to come out of his dear friend’s mouth; to say that he was astonished… Well, it wasn’t too  
off. Mouth agape, hand almost letting go of the handle of his teacup. Almost spilling it too—he didn’t need hot simmering tea staining his pants, or burns either.

Steven Stone would be the end of him.  
  
 “Uh—why are you asking this all of a sudden? But,to enlighten you—I am not so sure myself. I really don’t know what to say right now. Are you alright, my friend?”

“Yes, I am quite fine. There’s no need for your concern, but I just wanted a little bit of advice is all. I just feel a certain nagging captivation for this person I’ve been quite close to for a while now, though I’m not sure how to say it.” Steven caved into his uncomfortableness, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to one leg as Wallace responded.

“Well—that’s… quite a dilemma you have there. I mean, I’ve had feelings before — but not where I was rendered speechless by them. But– Someone you’re close to now, hmm? That’s… interesting.”

Pangs of suspicious arose in the Heir, as he caught the thoughtful look in Wallace’s gaze when Steven dropped a huge hint. Surely he could’ve caught on by now?

“Yes, I know about your past with romanticism but I merely figured since you had a past and all, obviously you must’ve had more experience than me. My friend, they are quite the charmer as well— And I’m not so sure if it’s their utter elegance that’s left me breathless, or rather their wonderful personality?”

“They sound like quite a marvelous person to hold your attention the way they do. Anyone would be lucky to have you, my friend. You’re simply wonderful, and I’m very much grateful for our friendship. Ahem, I am getting off topic there.” Wallace placed his teacup down on a nearby table, standing and giving a light cough as useless banter was tossed back and forth. It was quickly growing tiring, especially because of the topic at hand.

“Ah, but I have quite the feeling you know just how brilliant they are. I’m elated to hear such words, my dear, and I would be more than happy to tell you that it is without a doubt reciprocated. I hold you very close to my heart. “ Steven’s quick response cut the Gym Leader off slightly before he could even add his next part, and for a heartbeat he nearly pauses.

“Elegance? I can think of only a few names when it comes to it. Is it Winona, perhaps, that has your affection?”

Steven made a face at the thought, however quickly reverted back to his usual expression in caution to not offend the Sootopolitan. Wallace had, after all, once had a romantic relationship with her.

 “I’m sorry to tell you that I could never date Winona, for a plethora of reasons. She is quite stunning, believe me, but not who I’m referring to sadly. You see, this person has been close to me for a long, long time.”

“Mm, if I knew more information about this special person, perhaps I’d agree. Heh. Without a doubt, I am aware that the feeling is mutual; we’ve been friends for so long, no? It would be senseless if I didn’t feel that way, feigning such feelings of friendship, but as you know, I do not. I know, I know, I was merely testing you. She’s quite beautiful, I agree, but that’s enough on her.” Wallace pauses, hesitates almost.

“Hn, close to you? I know for a fact that we’re close, but, I would never even consider you of all people harboring feelings for me?”

For a second, Steven’s heart is skipping a beat and suddenly he’s unable to hold Wallace’s ( Beautiful ) oceanic gaze, dropping his own to the floor before standing rigid. Well, this suddenly got substantially more difficult for the Steeled Champion. But he breathes in anyway, fully realizing that he was holding it in and allowing that titanium gaze to match with the other’s once more. 

“Although I’m not too offended by the surprise on your much too perfect face, I am, however, slightly taken aback that it could’ve never struck you before. Had I not shown that much of these feelings in the past?”

Dark eyes were reluctant to remain upon the form of his friend, flickering around to find a sort of distraction, but then wandering back towards his face in wonder; he did not see this coming. Words formed along the tip of his tongue, ready to roll off, but wavered when he tried to speak, nothing came out but a sigh. Fingers smoothed over teal strands of hair, moving it away from his face.

“I-I didn’t expect this, at all. I mean, I figured it out right away; I was just playing you to confirm it. You are so difficult to read at times, so I do not assume anything of you. If you showed them, it was rather subtle all those times. How long have you felt this way?”

As soon as Wallace admits to his slight wrongdoing ( Playing Steven actually ) the Champion’s breath gets a bit heavier as it grows into an eventual sigh, and he can’t help but shift uncomfortably. Admitting about his hidden feelings were bad enough, but actually going in-depth like that to the person who had been tricking him was only harder. 

 “How clever you are, Wallace. I do believe you once called me the sharp one, hm? You appear to be wrong if it took me up until now to figure out your little act. I’m glad they were subtle, since I had no intention of ever bringing them to your attention, however. If you really wish to know… My dearest friend, it’s been years.”

It was not intentional of him to lead him on the way he did ( Wallace pries for information this way to get passed his insecurities; not always the right thing to do. ) He digressed, and he would not make a mention of his own mutual feelings, which had come to surface a while back. Before everything was complicated, in easier times. He clung to them unknowing, never thinking that they would be reciprocated; bottling up the way you do with a ship ( placing it in the bottle and closing it. ) Uneasy, he kept little eye contact with his friend, words spilling out slightly abashed, yet carrying on with a calm.

“Indeed I did. You’re still much more brilliant than I’ll ever be. You’re remind me more of the ocean more than my own self does; you’re an enigma, yet you have an allure that keeps people’s attention on you. But, you’re also reminiscent of one of your rocks; you’re so obstinate and you’re so… solid that you can pretty much take anything. 

“You have me there, I’ll admit that much. If you never intended on bringing them up, why do so now, all of a sudden? I-I’m curious. You have my attention. 

“Would it be wrong of me to say that I’m flattered either way? That I might have feelings as well?”

“Are you trying to tell me that I’m too good for you? What’s kept me holding on for this long is how you are able to handle the most fickle yet dangerous ocean with ease, something that I’ve never quite seen before and stayed around long enough to notice it. I have a fear of water, you see, especially right after the calamity, but for some reason I can’t be afraid of it when I’m in your presence.”

And so Steven would attempt to lay a gentle hand on his ( Slightly questionable at the moment ) friend’s shoulder, deciding that it was enough of these awkward games currently being tossed at each other, and how much he had wanted to see those azure hues once more. To bask in the sweet gaze and let the warmth of a single smile place that fluttering feeling in his heart that Wallace had been unknowingly instigating for a long time. But as soon as the Water master had said all that he had said in his turn, the Champion couldn’t help but nearly buckle under those words. Those cherished, much ravished words.

“Why now? I’m not even quite sure ‘why now’. Maybe it was time to come to terms with my feelings and test the waters if whether or not you would even comprehend. It seems I was wrong to think that you were, how do you say, only attracted to Winona.

“If you… Truly mean what you’re saying to me right now, Wallace, then there’s only one thing I could say. There’s nothing wrong with it, there’s nothing I would trade it for. But please, do not play with me this time. Are you sincere?”

“You were always a step ahead of me in some way. For one, your strength solely lies in battling; you are a very talented and skilled trainer. Just because I am able to conquer the ocean means little right now — you could have told me anytime. I would never let you drown; I assure you that will never happen, but I can’t help but feel guilty when you bring up the calamity; I could have done so much more. You wouldn’t be the way you are now if I had at least intervened.”

His friend’s hand resting along his shoulder in an attempt to make him stir, yet the gym leader stands in place, stubborn like a young child who did not want to listen, refusing to make any more eye contact with him, disconcerted. He felt, that this would come along and surface at some point, but not like this, the way they were now. The crown of his head inclines around to take a glimpse, dark blue eyes were a murky pool of many emotions, mostly curious yet warm at the same time; a soft gaze cast towards the heir that spoke volumes more than his own words could. A change of heart so to speak, but he couldn’t fathom how those words slipped through his lips so easily. 

“Steven — do you really think I am that naive? Of course I would be able to see your feelings for me; I just wouldn’t be so sure at first if they would be genuine or not. Now I know they are, that’s all I needed to know. Forget about Winona, she isn’t important now.

“I am no liar. I have no idea why you believe so desperately that I would ever feign harboring such feelings, but that’s aside the point. No, no, I am not playing. They are as genuine as can be.”

“Wallace, you flatter me so. I knew you once had those thoughts on me, but never would I have guessed they would go so high. Do know that I quite admire your beauty in contests and that so masterfully portrayed in every single one of your battles, lost or won. Please do not beat yourself up over something you could’ve never controlled, my friend, and I am glad to assure you that I do in fact trust my life with your hands.”

For a second Steven frowns, somewhat frustrated that the Gym Leader refused to comply and give in to the Heir’s whims. So his eyes search the other for any signs of confirmation in Wallace’s words ( In all honesty though, his voice was reason enough ) albeit all he finds is the simple fact that the Contest Master was downright uncooperative, bluntly ignoring any efforts Steven had tried to gain his attention once more. He couldn’t believe how the other could speak with such moving words, and yet not give a single inclination to even hold his gaze for a second. That is, until finally those eyes that rivaled the oceans themselves met with those gone, cold as steel ones in a sharp way. Too endearing.

“I never said that. However, what I was implying just flew right over your head like Winona herself. But can’t you see? This is the first time I’ve ever outright admitted to my feelings.”

“As I’ve said before, I trust you— But it’s a natural defense mechanism to be so against that. It’s nothing against you. ’ But the Champion stills, not even blinking once as those words finally sink in.

“…We’re mutual?”

“I could go on for quite a while, my friend — ah, but it’s senseless to. Being around you feels… natural, like breathing or being around water; I feel like I can be myself without having to put on a performance, I don’t have to keep secrets. You always see right through me. Oh you, I’m very flattered that you’ve stuck around to catch my contest performances. Yet — I feel like I could have done something more to have helped you. To undo what has already been done.”

It felt unnatural, how words rolled off his tongue so effortlessly, and yet the gym leader kept a steady rhythm in his voice, calm, smooth, in contrast to the many emotions swirling within his mind. Dark eyes would remain locked upon his, a curious gaze that softened in the sight of him, glazing over with a fascination, perhaps a hint of adoration. There was more to be said ( oh so much more, he could go on forever if he dared, ), but his mouth opened up, no words spilling out which prompts him to bite his lip. Steven had his attention, full and clear; if he had something to say, he better come clean. A single finger twirling around a teal curl, he dared to go on, breath hitching as he tries to keep composure.

“I misheard you. I didn’t mean to go on like that, I apologize deeply. I understand that, though; I still cannot believe it’s true. I did not see it coming, I’ll admit that much.” A slow nodding of the head, his lips twitched faintly at the corners, his eyes locked upon him.

“Indeed. I’ve felt like this… for a while, actually.”

Steven’s heart is suddenly soaring with such words ( He’s not sure just which part yet, but he’s pretty sure it’s all the flattery along with the sudden confession that Wallace liked him too. ) and he’s not quite sure how to react. It was a good kind of way in the feeling of when he’s gotten the heat ascending to his cheeks and there’s a certain fluttering in his chest at the mere ( Actually reoccurring ) thought of them ever being together. The Champion stays silent for some, taking moments to allow himself to process those words he’s always fantasized about hearing before— But never actually once believing it would ever be reality.

“Then I dare ask, my questionable friend, do you still think of me as that oh so elusive crush of yours that endlessly escapes your grasp? Tell me, do you still wish to chase after me? To wish I was yours, never quite knowing if I had even taken such an interest in you?”

There’s a certain pleasure that comes along with the slight teasing of his unnaturally awkward Gym Leader, enjoying seeing that hesitant but yet daring twinkle in Wallace’s eyes as they curiously held titanium orbs. It seems the teal-haired man was running out of patience just a tad bit, and wasn’t anywhere close to actually helping the Champion convey those feelings into one simple question. Steven chooses to bask in the look of the Water Trainer, a mischievous smirk crossing the edges of his lips for a heartbeat once.

“Wallace, I do ask one more thing of you if that was too much. If what you say is so true, well then, I guess there’s no point in confessing without taking a plan of action. Will you, my dear, give me the happiness and pleasure of being in a relationship with you?”

There’s a softness brimming within the darks of his eyes, glinting in a faintness though visible to Steven ( the champion could break through any barrier Wallace put around himself; impassable for most, yet he let his guard down around him. he felt safe, protected, he trusted him with his life even. ) There’s a certain way about the champion, how he could detect any emotion rippling through his friend’s mind so simply, and call him out on it — confronting him actually. Questioning him about it, trying to find the source of it, then finding a solution ( he was like clockwork, always coming at the right time and knowing. ) There’s a sentiment that spreads along his features, an unfamiliar longing emerging within the chamber of his chest as his heart drummed slowly. Blinking, he manages to sate his friend’s curiosity.

“It depends on what you mean by that. Do I find myself undeserving of you? Indeed. All the time, actually. Dare I chase after you, I feel like our friendship would suffer the brunt of my pursuits, had it been unrequited affection. I’ve been waiting for you, honestly, because I felt that you never quite caught on.” 

The gym leader could play this game too, oh it would be quite a blast, to see the reactions flashing upon his face in immediate response to his efforts ( at Steven’s own expense too. ) His hands linking behind his back, he gives him a small wink for added effect. Wallace’s eyes never leave his, lingering, hesitant to look away from the one he cared so much for. Just a bit dazed by the warmth tinting his cheeks, he is a little taken aback by Steven’s change in direction of their conversation, breath caught in his throat.

“I-I don’t know what to say… But yes, it is quite true, please do not forget that. What are you asking of me? Could it be that… you want to be with me? If I am correct, then yes, I will. I would be honored to.”

Steven swallows audibly, and without a further second would his demeanor visibly change into a much more relaxed state. Throughout the entire conversation he had managed to slowly tense his entire body up, even to the point of becoming rigid despite the teasing banter thrown at Wallace. He sighs in relief, a wide grin soon following suit before the Champion is leisurely bringing his newfound second half into a warm embrace to seal the affections they had just poured out to each other. No words had to be spoken on his part now, and instead the Heir would much rather just cherish the renewed bond with the Gym Leader as he whispered a soft _thank you_ into Wallace’s ear.

This would be very beautiful, indeed.


End file.
